Rael Kertia
Summary Rael is a noble and the current clan leader of the Kertia Clan.He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the younger brother of Rajak Kertia. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-A | High 7-A Name: '''Rael Kertia '''Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Noble Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Passive Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Offensive and communicative), Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Had comparable strength to a unsealed Frankenstein) | Likely Mountain level (Fought evenly with a non- serious Frankenstein, and should be relatively close in power with clan leaders who are Large Mountain level with full soul weapons as he possess half a soul weapon) | Large Mountain level (Rael now has a full soul weapon and should be comparable to Rajak Kertia) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than an unsealed Frankenstein) | At least Supersonic+ (Far faster than unsealed Frankenstein) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level | Likely Mountain level | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very High (Can fight for extended periods of time.) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Grandia:' Grandia is Rael's soul weapon, consisting of a set of large and ornate daggers. He has kept his soul weapon a secret from his clan as it was a gift from his dying father (the previous Kertia clan leader),a partial soul weapon (created from half of his father's soul). Though the weapon only has half of his father's soul, Rael is still capable of doing immense damage and even Frankenstein admitted that it was "praiseworthy" despite the fact that it was still incomplete. It can be used to produce kinetic shockwaves that can create an upheaval of land, with an area of effect of two or three city blocks. Grandia seem to also vibrate at incredible speeds, allowing it to pulverize rock. Grandia can also cut over both a wide and minuscule area of effect. On a large scale, he can split small islands into quarters with ease. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Rael tends to become emotional in battle easily, resulting in mistakes. According to Frankenstein, Rael doesn't have much battle experience. He also has a tendency to underestimate opponents as he continuously believed Frankenstein to be weaker than him, even though the latter was instead stronger, proving that he lacks the strength to face opponents of such power as Frankenstein's (as told by his brother). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Doppleganger Illusions:' Like his brother, Rael is also able to create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy but his ability is limited to 3-4 illusions only. These illusions can be used for distraction, avoiding from attacks or offensively attack from so many times. Key: Base | Incomplete Grandia | Complete Grandia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Noblesse Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Illusionists Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Internet Characters